Equipment such as solder printers, component mounters, and reflow ovens is used to produce printed circuit boards mounted with many components, and in many cases the equipment is linked together to configure a board production line. Among this equipment, component mounters provided with a board conveyance device, a component supply device, and a component transfer device are typical. Board conveyance devices load and unload printed circuit boards and hold circuit boards in position. Component supply devices sequentially supply multiple types of components to a specified supply position. Component transfer devices are provided with a suction nozzle that picks up a component from a supply position of a component supply device using negative pressure, and a head driving section that drives a mounting head that holds the suction nozzle.
For the component transfer device above, in order to improve mounting efficiency, technology for manual exchange of multiple types of mounting heads with a different quantity of suction nozzles is typical. Further, automatic head exchange type component transfer devices that automatically exchange multiple types of mounting heads have also been realized. As types of mounting heads to be exchanged, there are single nozzle heads that have one suction nozzle, and multiple nozzle heads that have multiple suction nozzles. Multiple nozzle heads are also referred to as rotary heads, wherein multiple suction nozzles are selected in order by being revolved such that pickup of components and mounting them onto a board is performed in order.
An example of technology related to this type of component transfer device is disclosed in patent literature 1. The component supply device of patent literature 1 is provided with multiple types of component supply tools (mounting heads), multiple holding means (head holding sections) that detachably hold a component supply tool, and a movement operation means (head driving device) that supplies a component of a component supply tool to a target item by separately moving the multiple holding means. Further, an embodiment is disclosed in which, as well as a component supply tool holding a component by suction force, a holding means holds a component supply tool by magnetic attraction, air suction force, or the like. By this, the component supply tool is detachably held by the holding means.